Wolfpelt's wild trip
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A new time, train rides, friends, adventure, humor, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. The name's Wolfpelt. My clanmates call me Wolf for short, and in the outside world, I am called by my last name, Hunter. Real original, huh? Oh, right! I belong in a clan called The Sierra Travelers Clan, and what we do is that we travel through a portal to our chosen worlds. The portal is specifically a dimension portal. The portal's power brings you into your own chosen world and changes you in that world style. Like me, such as, I have chosen the world of Alpha & Omega. I do hope to be a wolf, for basically I am like a wolf in style. You see, my hair is like a wolf's mane, and I run a lot, and I grew up in the woods up north in the mountains beyond New York City. Neat, huh? My leader, Sunrise has expectations for this world. _She and I hate the sequels after the first one, for they are terribly tacky and have insulting names. Sunrise hopes that this world of Alpha & Omega in the portal could be a slightly alternate world and have a better style._

The day came on my birthday in early August, which was double lucky for me. The sun was shining, almost no clouds anywhere, a light breeze coming from the north. I was wearing a light blue shirt with pictures of real wolves and the full moon, black shorts, and white/gold sneakers. I sometimes was a freelance technician in the upworld, fixing computers, etc. I walked through Central Park to Upworld House which has the entrance to underground into my home and the portal. I nodded in greetings, said a few hellos to some clanmates keeping security in Upworld House, and made my way to the elevator, headed down below. When the door opened, I saw others chatting, laughing, walking to the cafeteria or their rooms. I saw the portal, off, yet, it sends shivers all over my neck, back.

A voice yelled out, "Hey, Wolf, you're back! How was the latest customer?" I turned to see one of my best friends, Mudfur. Rosethorn was the other, and she is in the world of Lion King for a long time now, almost a year since she went in. _Last I heard, Kopa and Vitani got married and just had their first cub, a pretty girl with Vitani's looks and Kopa's eyes and tail tuft. Her name is Tila. And Nuka and Dotty had a litter of twins, a boy and girl. The boy was named Masu, got Dotty's fur, reddish-gold eyes mixed from his parents, and got Nuka's tail tuft. The girl was named Kailu, got Nuka's fur, green eyes from her late grandfather Scar, and Dotty's dots and tail tuft. And Rosethorn's cubs is growing fast._ Anyway, I shook out of my thoughts, and replied back to Mudfur.

"Yeah, I am back, the rainstorm was crazy. It was a grumpy tv, and it turns out, the wires was crossed wrong." I calmly said with a roll of my eyes.

"Man, that rainstorm nearly filled the pipes in the sewer lines. You should have seen it! It was chaos!" Mudfur loudly replied with a grin.

I chuckled, "Muddy, settle down before you burst out of your ego. I am sure that Sunrise got it cleared already."

Mudfur whined, "Please don't call me Muddy! You were the one who brought the nickname up in the first place! Plus, my ego is fine."

"Oh, I am sure that it is, Mudfur. Now I believe you are having a duty right now." chuckled a voice. Out of my corner of my eye, I noticed Sunrise approaching us.

Mudfur widened his eyes and nodded sheepishly, and left. I turned to Sunrise, who was smiling at me, and put up her left hand, dangling is a necklace. _My totem necklace! Wow's it is cool!_ The necklace was showing a stone white wolf sitting on its haunches, staring at me with gold eyes. I grabbed it with my right hand, feeling the cool stone of my totem. I smiled, thanked Sunrise. She nodded, and left. I made my way to the cafeteria to eat up some lunch, and after that, I left to go to my room. Women's doors are red while men's doors are blue. My door number is 16 because that was the age when I first watched Alpha & Omega for the first time. _I practically relate to the wolves by living in the woods. Yet I hated the laws they made. Everybody should choose to love whoever they choose. For that, I admire the couples in their courage and determination to love each other no matter what or who. Humphrey makes me laugh, Kate brings me to understand that family is important, Lily teaches me to be myself, and Garth makes me realize that no one is perfect. _Shaking out of my mind, I arrived at my door, came in. In the doorway was dried pinecones and needles, the smell bringing happiness and peace, the walls was painted to look like the mountains, the ceiling was painted like the night sky, the floors are dark oak, my bed is a rather big army cot, and my dresser is pine. I grabbed my fake caribou boots, taken out of the dumpsters, washed to be like new again some time ago. I changed my sneakers to my boots, and got my black vest out of the dresser over my shirt. I went to the bathroom to freshen up, the floor is the same, the walls is painted with wolves posing, the ceiling was painted to look like the daytime sky, the sink and toilet are porcelain, the shower is cream-white, the shower curtains are of the couples of the movie posing.

After everything, I headed out to the portal room where everybody lined up in army style with Sunrise hiding the portal behind herself. I went through, seeing winks and smiles, at the nearest front, I saw Mudfur, he smiled and hugged me in a flash. I blinked in response, turned to Sunrise, who just turned it on. _Good, nothing troubling. Just normal. _She glanced at me with a question, I understood it instantly, and nodded in response. Sunrise then smiled, moved off to give space for me. I grinned, walked-leaped into the portal.

It became black for a moment, then the tunnel walls was filled up of light, showing something I practically widened my eyes at. I saw a trio of wolves, unrecognizable until I made some observations. The first one was female, and was nearly similar to Garth with a slightly darker cream underbelly and a slightly thinner face and much older. I then realized she must be Garth's mother. The next two wolves are really content with each other, must be mates since they glance at each other once a while, and look older just like Garth's mother. The bigger one was male, was similar in Humphrey's stature, and has light brown fur with a dusty cream underbelly, and has Humphrey's eyes. The other one was a bit slight smaller, female, has Humphrey's colors, and has stunning gold eyes. I realized the couple must be Humphrey's parents. In my mind, I received their names from voices in thought-talk. Garth's mother's name is Maria, and Humphrey's parents, respectively, was named Derrick, and Raven. They all thought-told me to be careful. I nodded, turned to look ahead at the end of the tunnel, seeing Jasper Park and Sawtooth Park switch out again and again. I walked, then jogged, and then leaped. A flash of light, and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Who turned the light on? What is that rustling sound? _I slowly woke up to a beautiful sunrise through a summer forest of trees rustling from a light wind from the east. I stretched out, not realizing that I had four legs until I felt ticklish. I turned my head to see my tail weaving around my back legs. I went to an nearby stream to look at my reflection. My top pelt is consisted from my old hair, and my bottem pelt is pale tan consisted from my old skin, my eyes remain, but there are a couple surprises. I hve brown socks on all legs, and a brown blaze from my forehead to the muzzle downward. _I look cool, unique. _I then heard a noise, looked up, seeing nothing until I saw a rock aimng at my head. I ducked instantly, I realized it must be Marcel and Paddy over the ridge playing golf. I leaped over the stream easily, made my way to the ridge, the incredible mountains showing its beauty. I recognized the place._ It's Yellowstone Park. _I heard "Fore!", and looked down to see them in a meadow. I checked the ridge height, grinned, and then somsaulted in a double roll, touched down on land. I walked to where the boys are, and they are laughing about something, I cleared my throat. Paddy widened his eyes, and Macrel turned around.

"Hi, it's okay. I am not hungry. I just want to ask some questions." I softly said.

Marcel blinked, and said, "Oh, I see. Of course, miss ..."

"Hunter. The name is Hunter". I replied. Marcel nodded and asked for my questions. I told him that I am a cross-country traveler and that I need a way to see Sawtooth Park in Idaho and Jasper Park in Canada. Paddy excitedly replied that there is a train and Marcel tried to cut in some words. I asked if they know the way to the train. Marcel proudly replied that they could help me. So I followed them by foot while they fled by air. After some time, I made it to the Mammoth area of Yellowstone, the boys helped me avoid the human activity, then I made it out, heading up to the northern exit of the park. I left Yellowstone Park in good timing, and Paddy glided down to my height, told me that the train is beyond the next valley. I thanked him, excitedly picking up my pace, leaving the boys in hindset.

In the valley, I found prey. I was thirsty, got a long drink out of a freshly delicious lake. Then my ears caught a sound. I slowly glanced up to see a large hare hopping about. He didn't see me yet, and the wind was with me. I slowly crawled, keeping my body low and my tail still, and my ears forward to listen. I camoflaged with the pale reed plants and the long grass. The hare was still naive, and I steadily tiptoed to a good distance to wait. Then something rustled, I held my breath, waited for minutes. Then I leaped outward with fangs out, the hare hopping so quick. I chased him, his speed fast, but not fast enough for me. I jumped up to a rock, feet then leaping into air, then caught the hare so quick, that I swore I broke the neck clean and swift. Panting, the hare limp in my teeth, my body heaving after the sudden rush of the hunt, heart beating so fast, I made way to shade under a big tree. I ate my lunch, and rested for awhile._ Man, rabbit meat is so good. Rich, yet, tender and sweet. Wow, now I know why wolves like the hunt. It is a rush!_

I noticed the clouds was gathering up quite darkly. I got up, quickly ran the entire valley area, searched for the train at the exit. Then I heard a whistle, the rumble of wheels. I looked to the right, saw the train. I ran alongside the train, looking for an open train car and found it. I picked up speed and jumped, landed roughly on the steel floor. Panting, I turned around to see outside was raining. Then I saw the boys struggling. I loudly howled to get their attention, and they saw me. Gesturing quicky, I told them to get in. They gladly came in, landed clumsily and wet, their feathers dripping with water. They walked from me, shaked off the remains of rain, then their sudden fluffiness made me laugh. Paddy joined in, Marcel looked hurt, then shrugged with his shoulders, and joined us. After the laughter and some light talk, I went to sleep for the night. The boys joined me by standing-sleeping._ Tomorrow is going to be good, I can tell. Soon, I will be in Sawtooth Park. I ought to ask the boys tomorrow about the adventures they had, and maybe I can get information about the Jasper pack. _Sleep came to me, and closed my eyes to await my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Paddy nudged me to wake up. The boys then told me that this train stops at a town before Sawtooth Park. I wanted to avoid the humans, they are not used to wolves much yet. I told them I had to go off the train before any humans see me. Paddy quickly left to do reconnaissance, and after a while, Paddy came back, saying there is a clearing right ahead. I nodded and got ready to jump, then my goal appeared, jumped out with the boys flying out along, landed down some distance away. I turned to watch the train leave my sight, and then I went on the way to Sawtooth Park on foot with the boys ahead. For some time, I enjoyed the pace and the beautiful scenery, then out of nowhere came the beautiful Sawtooth mountains, golden and shining in the sunlight. I saw the boys playing golf again, and I figured I could be of help. I cheered Marcel on, and helped Paddy with the golf nature-made bag. I enjoyed watching them, they made me laugh with their silly arguments, and wowed me with their stories. They told me that Kate and Humphrey had pups and the other couple, Garth and Lilly had pups also. Two pups each family. The boys hadn't visited Jasper Park in a while since the pups were born. _It has been a year now. The pups must be adults by now. Hmm._

I left the boys to grab some brunch, and I sniffed for traces. Then I found tracks of a deer. _Looks like mature deer tracks._ I tracked the scent, and found the prey some miles away. _Whoa, that is a big one. A giant of a buck, that is for sure! Smelling blood. He is injured._ I used the wind to cover my scent and slinked along the bushes and trees. I checked the situation, he is near a boulder, a small clearing, and I am some distance, maybe 20 yards. I noticed a tree near me, and I judged the distance from me, to the tree, to the boulder, to the buck._ Considerable and possible!_ I leaped out, to the tree, used my weight to throw me into a fast roll, landed on the boulder, and jumped high into the buck. Teeth grabbing the neck, claws gripping the legs, the buck fighting to throw me off, turning my neck degrees to bite, threw my weight into the buck, falling down, ungripping and landing, teeth still on the neck, feeling the buck go out and silent, waiting for clearance, and letting go. I panted with content happiness, triumph._ I did it. Whoo, he certainly put up a good fight. Buck, may you rest in peace and thanks for your plentiful meat._ I gladly ate a half of my prey, and was turning the buck into the other side when my ears swiveled, hearing a noise. I heard heavy thumps, and turned to see a huge grizzly bear. It was growling and snuffling at me, and when the bear moved some, I saw twin cubs. _Oh, they must be hungry. Well, I am pretty much content with my fill. _I picked up the neck of the buck, dragging it toward the mama bear and cubs. Then the mama bear loudly growled, stopping me. I politely said that they can have it. One of the cubs talked to me, asking why. I gently told the cub that I am full, and I am willing to give the rest. The cub and its twin smiled, intercepting what I said to their mama. The mama stared at me, curious yet wary, and gave a growl in a accepting tone. I nudged the carcass toward the mama, and smiled at the cubs, and left. Over the ridge, I looked back to see the bear family happily eating. I smiled and went on, looking for the boys.

I was content and happy, feeling a nice breeze and hearing the trees rustle gently with the wind. Then a scream interuppted the serene scene, and I recognized it as Marcel. I then ran to the place I had located where the scream coming from. Then I saw them, hungry wolves, a trio, from the looks of it, scaring and bullying the boys. I growled, and picked up the pace, and attacked the closest wolf. The wolf yelped, howled. He tried to throw me off, but I was determined to hold on. Then out of the corner of my right eye, I saw the other wolves growling and anticipating to attack me, so they jumped toward me. I threw my weight downwards, pulling my enemy into my paws while I was on my back, then pushed him off me toward the duo wolves._ Crash. Oh, that's gotta hurt._ I rolled into my belly, got up, walked to the discombulated enemies, and growled as they slowly woke up. Then they surprised me with a timed attack. I used my claws, fangs, and all the moves I have while they injured me. I was outnumbered and I growled with determination._ I'm not going down without a fight!_ Then we all heard howls and barks. I saw a couple of wolves coming to my rescue. I grinned as I threw off the nearest wolf, and bit the next wolf's ear as he yelped with pain. Altogether, the rescuers and I gave the enemies pain and etc. Then they ran off with injuries, bruises, and yelps of pain. The rescuers howled and barked of truimph as I panted exhaustedly and rested on my paws.


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced at Paddy and Marcel._ Good. They're fine and safe._ I observed my rescuers and I scented that they are respectively male and female. The male is big, bigger than me. He had a dark brown pelt with a gray underbelly and paws. His eyes are dark green. The female is slightly smaller than me. She is gray/white with a cream underbelly and muzzle. Her eyes are amber gold. They were curious about me too. I found out they are cousins and they were taken by humans to Sawtooth Park. The male is the son of Garth and Lilly, and his name is Timothy aka Timo for short. The female is the daughter of Humphrey and Kate, and her name is Harmony. I introduced myself and the boys. They smiled when they found out about Paddy and Marcel. Timo said that now he and Harmony can get back home. I chuckled at the happy thought and after talking a bit with them and the boys, we went on our way to the Canadian Train and be in Jasper Park soon. I laughed at Harmony's jokes and raced with Timo. _Timo is totally alpha while Harmony is omega. I don't know what I could be, sure, I can hunt and fight, but I prefer to be casual and have fun. Oh well, we'll see what this adventure will discover for us all._

We took up all day to the mountain that holds the rails of the Canadian Train. I discovered that Harmony loves snowball fights and she is wicked good. Timo loves log-sledding and hunting. While on the way to the mountain, he hunted me in a game of hunter and prey. I evaded him pretty good until I stopped at a stream. Timo didn't see me stop for he was too busy running straight at me.

"Timo, stop! We are going to fall if you don't stop!" Timo tried to put on the brakes but it was too late. He crashed into me, causing us to fall into the stream, shouting and splashes. When I regained sight, I realized I was nose to nose with Timo. He widened his eyes and came off me, giving me space. I inwardly blushed and blamed myself._ Idiot! I should have dodged him! But he is cute with his alpha looks._

A voice yelled out, "Timo, Hunter! Are you okay?! I glanced up to see Harmony on the bank above us. She looked concerned and I am surprised to see a bit curiousity in her too.

Timo said with a slight grin, "Oh, we're fine. I accidently crashed into Hunter, but we're okay. Right, Hunter?"

I nodded, "Yes, that is what happened. But we are all right. Nothing bad."

Harmony looked at us, and then nodded, "Then what are you standing around for? We got a train to catch!" with a serious look. _Man, she may got Humphrey's fur and humor but she can be really serious like Kate._ I shook off to dry my fur, and went out of the water, joining Harmony with Timo joining in behind me. We then went up the mountain, and caught the train by log-sledding. I log-sledded with Harmony while Timo ws in his log, racing us. We all laughed and had fun, whopping all the way down, and had a rough landing into one of the open train cars. We recounted our adventures, laughing and telling jokes all around._ Whoo, what a great adventure!_

Then I heard honks outside, stepped at the open door to see the boys flying. Marcel asked of us' wellbeing and I replied that we're fine. Marcel then nodded, and said that Jasper Park is at least a few hours by the train. I smiled and was about to thank the boys when Paddy honked loudly and flapped his wings. Then there was obstacles like the bridge and the train stoplights. I cringed with each honk and yell, then nothing. I heard flapping, and saw them casually flying with no bruises at all.

"Are you absolutely crazy?" asked a voice behind me. I turned to see Harmony approaching me by my left side.

Marcel chuckled, "Of course we are. After all, we want to help you just like we helped your parents, Miss Harmony."

"We may be crazy, but it is us that way." replied Paddy with a goofy wide smile.

"Man, log-sledding may be the craziest thing on earth, but you guys are the craziest birds that I have ever seen." laughed Timo who was approaching us by my right side.

The boys agreed, and they were lagging down a bit. I told them to come in and get some rest, so they obliged my request. Altogether, the group and I went to sleep for the night. I went to bed next to Paddy who was standing-sleeping on his feet. Marcel was sleeping on the side of his friend, nestled within his body. Timo went to sleep at the left corner of the closed door side while Harmony reveresed in the opposite way, sleeping in the right corner. I smiled, dozed off to dreamland with a last thought._ I wonder how the pack is doing right now._


	5. Chapter 5

_Uhh, who is ming that racket? Sounds like a screeching truck! _I slowly woke up to see Timo howling at the moon and Harmony covering her ears with her paws. I didn't see the boys anywhere and I presume they left to escape Timo's singing. I inwardly cringed when Timo hit a high note. I came up into my paws and walked to the right of his side.

"Hey, Timo. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, hey, Hunter. Sorry to interupt your sleep, but I couldn't resist. (sighs) You probably want me to shut up my awful singing, huh?" replied Timo with a sad look and sat down on his paws.

"No, no. It is not your fault. You just need some practice, that is all. Tell you what, I will help you." I offered as I sat along.

"Really? You'll help me?!" exclaimed Timo with a wide happy grin. I nodded and and advised him to take deep breaths and look into his heart, and let it go all out. Timo took it, and with a few warm-ups, his howl got better and better, and I awed at the power of his singing, he sounds just like Robbie Cyrus in a more boyish tone yet so able to give me shivers down my spine. I couldn't resist, so I joined my howling with him. Ironically, our singing is harmony and so equal. His deep,boyish howl matches with my softer, lovely howl, and it feels so incredible.

Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced to see Harmony sitting with a soft smile, and winked as she caught my eye. _Looks like Harmony is happy that Timo is not hurting her ears anymore and that she is pleased with Timo's improved singing. _Then I turned to see Timo still singing, and then a beam of moonlight showing Timo in his powerful ways. _He looks so handsome in the light._ I turned up my singing, and closed my eyes in happiness, unknowing that Timo glanced to watch me with a gentle and content look in his eyes, then joined the tune-up once more. The singing lasted for 15 minutes. As we caught our breath, I heard honks, and I saw the boys coming up into view. They told us that Jasper is just coming up. Timo thanked them for their help, and Harmony joined us by my right side, waiting for the moment to jump off into Jasper Park. The boys nodded, and fled off, who knows where. Then I saw it, the moonlight howl mountain._ Oh, it's beautiful with the moon and stars. _Timo nudged me, and I nodded, leaped off the floor the same time as the others, and landed on Jasper ground.

We went toward the forest that holds the pack territory beyond, along with the moonlight mountain, and practically skipped on the forest floor, keeping up with Timo and Harmony, for they are excited and so happy to be home again, running fast. As we all got to the border of the forest, Ipeeked through the trees to see the boys talking with the couples, Humphrey & Kate, and Garth & Lilly. There were a few others too. I didn't recognize the first two, but the next ones, I recognized as Wintson & Eve. Then Timo and Harmony noticed them, ran so fast in a blur. I hesistated, stopping just before the last few trees, and watched & heard the reunion.

"Mom, Daddy! I am back!," shouted Harmony, and Kate lighted up, "Oh, Harmony! Thank the spirits that you're safe!" and nuzzled in a mother-daughter hug. "Hey, what about me, your old man?" Harmony laughed, and nuzzled him.

"Dad, Mom! It missed you guys!," yelled Timo, and Garth lighted up too, "Son, we missed you!", and Lilly smiled, and said, "Are you all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine, mom.", replied Timo and nuzzled Lilly in a mother-son hug. Garth put up a paw on his son's shoulder, and grinned. Timo pulled back, and exclaimed," I got the howl down! Do you want to hear it?". Lilly nodded, and Timo then let out the most beautiful and happiest howl that I had ever heard in all my life. It lasted for a few minutes, with everybody else smiling and watching. "Whoa! You totally got it, son!" exclaimed Garth with a proud smile. Timo shyly smiled, and said, "Thanks, dad. But I couldn't have done it without Hunter." "Hunter?" asked Lilly. Timo turned his face to look back at me, and yelled toward me, "Come out, Hunter! It's okay!". I slowly crepted out of the trees into the sunlight, shy and nervous. Timo must have noticed my wary look, and came to accompany me in a comforting way, led me to his parents. I wondered, _Will they like me?_


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced my eyes up to see Garth and Lilly with soft, reassuring smiles. I smiled widely. "You must be Hunter who helped our son and niece, hmm?" asked Garth with a smirk. I nodded, and replied, "It's all that I could do to help anybody who's in trouble, sir." Garth rolled his eyes and sternly told me to call them by their names. I nodded to acknowledge that. Soon after, I was introduced to everybody including the unknown wolves. Respectively, they are the secondborn cousins of the couples. The first wolf I met, female, looks like Lilly in remarkable resemblance,except for the eyes, they are mixed and bicolored, the right eye is brown/green and the left eye is violet/gold and her paws and a tip of her tail is black. Her name is Aurora. Aurora is the daughter of Garth & Lilly, nuance the resemblance. The second wolf is the son of Humphrey & Kate. His stature is of Humphrey, and he got Kate's fur, and got Humphrey's eyes. His name is Orion.

I've discovered that the pack name has changed to Central Jasper Pack, and Kate & Humphrey is the leaders to the western half while Garth & Lilly is the leaders of the eastern half. Winston and Eve warmed up nicely to me, through Eve scared me with her threats on behaving good with her grandson Timo. I nodded quickly to agree to behave on her behalf. Then the sun rised over the mountains, bringing happiness and peace. I smiled widely as a breeze came over us all. Kate said that we need meat and that some of the wolves along with her is going to hunt. I offered to go along too. Harmony said that I got skills and Kate agreed to let me on the hunt. So the hunt began with Kate, Aurora, Can-Do, Hutch, and me.

We started in the western ridge along the valley where the caribou herds are. Hutch and Can-Do was on the right side while Kate, Aurora was on the left side. I was the stalker and attacker to make the caribou panic. I toed lightly on the ground, ears forward, body low, tail still. The grass hid me well, the wind was on our side. There was a caribou in front in me, so bigger than the whitetail deer. I then pounced, and attacked the prey on the snout, startling the others into panic and rush. My prey evaded me then, ran over me, making me chase, with a quick glance at my teammates chasing their own caribou. I noticed a large rock, and leaped off it into the back of my prey, bucking and wild, I gripped into the shoulders, twisted my body to use my fangs into the neck, suffocating him, making him wobble, and collapse into the ground. I quickly landed beside him, fangs still into the neck, feeling his energy slowly vanish into nothing. After a few minutes, his body motionless, I released the neck from my fangs, and my body heaving with exhaustion, heart slowly coming to regular beats. I looked around, wagged my tail at the bounty we've caught. Aurora caught a injured young calf, Kate caught a similiar caribou like mine, and Hutch & Can-Do caught a sick, rather large, old one. Altogether, we howled to the sky, thanking the spirits for the generous bounty of meat.

The other wolves who've watched the hunt came over to us, congratulated us with complients and thoughts. Winston was proud of how I've hunted, and made me a honorary wolf of the pack until I would pass a ritual later to make it official. The whole bounty of the hunt was enough for at least a few days until the next hunt. We then had breakfast, then enjoyed the day. The cousin team gave me a tour of the whole territory and it was a great tour. We then took aftenoon naps, then log-sledded down one of the large hills. I was the leader of one of the teams. We made second place after the boys won the race. Later on, we had dinner. Then the ritual came.

The ritual came in three stages. First came wit, and in that stage, I had to answer some tough questions and I think I gave acceptable answers. In the second stage, I faced stamina, so I had to chase one of the wolves who were pretending to be prey and I did all right._ Althrough, I swore I ran 3 miles chasing that wolf._ Finally, the third stage came. I had to use determination in a duel with another wolf and I think I lost some points, through I won in the end._ That wolf was rather tough and strong!_ I had to use some tactics to tire him out. At the end of the ritual, all the wolves gathered up while I was on the flat rock marked with red berry paint, still yet proud. Then Winston came up to me, asking me of a important question. He said, "Do you promise to uphold the traditions and loyalty of the Central Jasper Park as long as you'll live, young Hunter?"

I replied, " Yes, I promise from my heart, and hope to be blessed by the spirits, my Alpha." Then the moon beamed a spotlight on me, silently telling all wolves that the spirits accepted me. Winston suddenly howled, causing the others to howl one by one. I felt overwhelmed yet peaceful, content yet alert, and loyal yet happy. I then howled with all my heart and breath to the moon, feeling powerful. _Wow, now I am a pack member finally!_


	7. Chapter 7

As everything had passed, Kate & Humphrey helped me to find a den to call my own, so we found one. My den was south-western just near the waterfall and at the boundary of the forest. I loved hearing the sounds of the forest, and the calm whooshing sounds of the waterfall. I felt like I was home. I slept deeply that night. _I can't wait to make my mark in the pack._

A few weeks has passed since that incredible day, and I became involved in the weekly hunts and smaller scavenging once a while. We could get 2, or 3 succesful fresh-caught prey, such as caribou, mule deer in the big hunts. Scavenger hunts happen on patrols, and I participated in the evening patrols if I am not tired then. I am particular to mule deer and rabbit, through I quite take to caribou just fine. I became part of the cousin team, and made friends with almost everybody. There were a few wolves who had judged me because of my lone traveler wolf thing._ Through I think they were jealous of how easily I became part of the hunts since ironically, I am one of the top hunters in the pack, nuance my name. (chuckles)._

I sometimes go to either couple' den, and visit/eat with the families. I felt particularly close to Timo since he has a lot in common with me, but I've come to know his flaws, like he hates to be called Timmy by his mother Lilly, and boasts to his ego when he wins a log-sled race. He is also sweet; he could ask on how my day went, and comforts me when I have bad days, and his smile when he sees me on my good days. I have felt funny, and having butterflies in my belly when I see his smile._ Oh spirits, I am in love with Timo!_ _It makes sense!_ The moonlight howl is coming in a few days. Maybe I should mention it and see what he says about it. _Hey, maybe Marcel and Paddy has some tips. I wonder where they are now. _The boys decided to stay in Jasper Park for the season, and then leave to do country-tour golf. They have hung out with the elder ex-alphas which is Winston, and Tony.

Leaving my den to find the boys and the ex-alphas, I swung by Timo's family' den, noticing Lilly sunning by the entrance. I said hello, and we had greetings, then I asked her about if she had seen the boys and her father and father-in-law respectively, of course. She replied that she hadn't. Then she suggested that perhaps that Kate might have seen them. I thanked Lilly and left on my way to Harmony's family' den to see if Kate was in there. She was inside, so I got in, seeing her organize the family meat. She noticed me, and said hi to me. I made greetings, and then asked her if she had seen my intended group. She did, this morning. She said that they were going to the river to make holes for golf and etc. I thanked Kate and left to the river, running through the river forest.

I found them at the northern bank of the river, noticing that Marcel was about to fore, so he did. Unfortuntely, the golf ball was toward me. I leaped, the ball narrowly missing me by the fur. I breathed a sigh of relief, turned to hear and see the ball tumble and rumble in the trees until it came in a spring from a loose branch, toward the freshly dug hole, and made it in one. I saw Paddy and the guys complient Marcel and he seemed proud, then sheepish when he saw me glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hunter. I apologize for the disrupt of my ball. Can you forgive me?" Marcel asked sheepishly while Paddy smirked.

I sighed softly, shook my head, playfully replied, "Of course, you're forgiven. But you better look for anybody first who is in the way first before you fore, eh?"

Marcel nodded, and asked about why I'm here. I explained about needing advice for something. Winston looked at me, chuckled, "Is it rather someone, hmm?"

"Actually, yeah. The truth is that I have fallen in love with one of your grandsons. I was hoping to ask him to be with me at the moonlight howl." Winston stared, and looked at Tony, who was shocked, and then looked at Winston, silently saying something with his eyes.

Winston flicked his ear, and asked, "Who is he?".

I pawed nervously, and replied, "Timo." Tony gasped while Winston gaped with his mouth. I noticed Marcel and Paddy with knowing grins. _Great, now I gave shock to the alphas, what next now? Maybe Garth could faint while Lilly smiles. Who knows?_

After the shock of my revealation, Winston and Tony gave the okay for me to date Timo if it happens. I grinned, thanked them, and winked at Marcel and Paddy who smiled. I left, leaving them to start up another hole for golf. I passed back through the forest. I remembered today is one of the big hunts and that Timo is part of the team. I walked up to the ridge over the valley area, noticing they are just starting the hunt. I saw a quartet of wolves along with Timo. They are stalking a herd of mostly adults and a few juveniles. Using my well-developed sight, I noticed two particular young adults injured, a big buck with a old gunshot wound, looks like, and a sick juvenile. _Looks like we could eat good tonight._

I watched Timo being extremely careful, heading toward the big buck along with one of the other wolves while the others headed toward the rest of the intended picks of the day. I watched the whole hunt, the barking, attack, racing. Timo hunted by using a move which was Garth's trademark move._ Garth taught him well._ He got his buck with the help of his teammate after a bit of a difficult struggle by the bucking of the prey. I saw the other wolves has caught their prey as well. I came down by a pass in the ridge to the valley floor, toward Timo, who brightened up by smiling at me. I grinned back at him, congratulating his success. He was humbled by it. I offered to help drag the buck with him. He said sure, and we picked it up, dragging and bringing it back to the area before the dens. _How can I ask him? Oh, boy. I am so nervous. What am I going to say?_


	8. Chapter 8

As we got the freshly caught prey settled in the area before the dens, I nervously ate some lunch of the leftover meat from yesterday with Timo. Timo suggested we go play a game of predator and prey, and I accepted the position of predator while Timo chose to be prey. We went everywhere from the dens to the forest. I was laughing because Timo accidentally ran into a tree while he was looking out for me. Luckily, he got a strong head and soonly got up just in time before I pounced toward him. We ran on a steady pace, and I saw I was gaining on him. Taking on the opportunity, I put on extra speed and Timo saw to that, put on a swift speed, evading me. I ran through bushes, leaped over branches, and turned right around a particular big boulder, unknowing that Timo suddenly stopped, found himself before the pond of the waterfall. I saw his pelt flashing through the trees, grinned, came out just as Timo shouted, "Pull the brakes, Hunter, now!" I gasped, tried to stop, but I tripped and skidded toward Timo with widened eyes, crashed into him in a blur. Then splashes, yells, and yelps. Once again, I found myself under Timo, nose to nose. Timo blushed, said a too-fast explanation and apology as he came off me. Then the next thing, I licked him on the cheek to stop his blabbing and he froze, silence. _Stupid me. He probably hates me now. What just happened? _I glanced at Timo with a gentle, curious look, and realized that he licked me on the ear. I softly smiled.

"Well, now the truth comes out, huh? I have meant to ask you of something important. Um, will you be my girlfriend?" Timo gently asked with a nervous smile.

I chuckled, "Ironic, isn't it? I have thought to ask you out too. Since that incident back at Sawtooth Park, I found to have my crush on you grow everyday. By the way, your grand pas gave me permission to date you. If I say yes, can we go to the moonlight howl? I have waited for the time."

"Sure, of course! I have been to ask you out to the moonlight howl since you had helped me to find my inner howl in me." replied Timo.

"Then, I accept to be your girlfriend, Timo, if you are willing to be mine." I playfully said with a happy smile.

"Totally, Hunter." chuckled Timo. I smiled widely, and nuzzled him on the snout, as Timo affectionately returned the gesture. I told him that we have to tell everybody of the great news. Timo agreed, and we got out of the water, shook off to dry our fur, and casually passed through the forest to the dens where everybody probably are now. On our walk, we nuzzled, and laughed at our jokes, and chatted on the outlook of the future.

We told everybody of the wonderful news, and they congratulated us. Over the next few weeks including the moonlight howl, it was wonderful, and I've got to know of Timo's secrets, such as, I found on accident that he really is a omnivore. He especially loves berries and honey._ Weird, but hey, that is part of who he is, anyway. I like it._ He got to know some of my secrets, through I kept my most important secret of being a human in another life. I got to see Timo's sister and cousins as part of my life, and I enjoyed the folks' stories and wisdom, through Eve sometimes freak me out when she talks of her stories and threats.

I found out that Harmony is dating Hutch's son, who nearly is a younger version of his father, his name is called Bandit, ironically named for his dark mask. And the others, Aurora and Orion is respectively dating the kids of Shakey and Salty. Shakey's son, called Patch, which he is ironically having a patch on his forehead, apart from that, he looks like his father in a stockier body. And Salty's daughter, Pepper, ironically named for the black speckles in her fur, looks like a feminine version of her father.

After those weeks, one day, Timo asked me to be his mate, and I slyly said yes on the condition that we could start our pack in Sawtooth Park. Timo agreed, and we told everybody of the plans. We got married that night, and celebrated our short honeymoon at my den. The next day, we found out that the gang and their counterparts wants to come along to be part of the new Sawtooth Pack. They told us that their folks understood. So, all of us went after tearful goodbyes and promises of visitation. We started on the train back to Sawtooth Park. We agreed that Timo and I are head alphas, and Harmony & Bandit are deputies, Aurora & Patch are betas, and Orion & Pepper are omegas of the Sawtooth Park Pack, or for short, Sawtooth Pack. _Who knows what we'll meet on this journey? I hope we will be sucessful. Maybe there might be tiny pattering paws in the near future. Yeah, I woudn't mind that._


	9. Chapter 9

(Sunrise's P.O.V.)

Well, Wolfpelt aka Hunter has adapted well in her chosen world, belonged in one and became a leader in another. Her packmates has been married also in a matter of weeks after the arrival in Sawtooth Park, and there has been some pitter-patter paws in their dens. Apparently, it changed the pack's lives, for it was a mysterious day when it happened. The pack was on a big hunt, tracking a particular moose herd when Hunter heard strange noises coming from a river nearby, and as she and the pack got closer, Aurora recognized the sounds as pup whimpers. The river was somewhat fast, so they created a wolf line with Timo at the front preparing to catch a bag that supposedly held some pups in it. He received it swiftly and careful, and got to shore with the others pulling him back. Hunter untied the bag with her teeth, unveiling three weary pups. She recognized them as mixed pit bulls by their snouts and stocky legs. Quickly, she and the other girls warmed them up with tongues and saw them response weakly. The pack was relieved and Hunter carried the first one, while Aurora carried the second one, and Pepper with the last pup, swiftly paced back to the dens.

During these weeks, they recovered quickly with small portions of meat and water. The pack came to adore and love them. Hunter & Timo took in the first one as their own. The pup itself is a wonder. Female, got the snout and legs of a pit bull, while the head, body, and tail was of a labrador. Tan & golden and speckled brown on her cheeks. Hunter named her Maya. Aurora & Patch took in the second one, which was male. He has the snout and body of a pit bull, while the head, legs, and tail was of a labrador. Golden & brown, with tan socks on his four paws. Patch named him Johnny. And finally, the third pup was adopted by Orion & Pepper. Female, her snout, ears, legs is of a labrador, while her head, body and tail was of a pit bull. Remarkably black with her right foreleg a golden sock and (have to squint to see) an extremely light sprinkle of brown on her golden sock. Orion and Pepper was lost on what to name her, for she is unique with her looks. So Hunter helped them on her extreme knowledge of humans and their named colors to find a special name for the unique pup. Finally the pup is named Eclipse, Elise for short.

Maya's eyes are light brown, while Johnny's eyes are dark brown, and Elise's eyes are remarkably green with sprinkles of brown and gold. They told their story and it was shocking to everyone, especially Hunter. She was horrified by it. They were born to a pretty black labrador, and she loved them so. But her owners was angered of the truth. Apparently, the mother jumped over a fence, went out into town, met a particular scarred, polite pit bull. She fell in love with him, stayed with him for a few weeks, then there was an incident. The pound was around, caught him, and tried to get the mother, but she escaped, went back to her house, and her humans unknowing of the consequences until it was the time of the birth. The male human was very furious and planned to get rid of the pups when they were weaned from their mother. The mother was frightened, and tried to hide them everywhere she could, but it didn't work. They were taken from the mother in a horrifying, terrible move. They were put in the bag by the male human and thrown into the river until the pack rescued them.

Hunter was enraged. She knew the terrible troubles of that situation and much more. It looks like some humans don't like pit bulls still. They thought the pit bull breed are just mean, mad. The truth is, they are actually nice and friendly when raised in a good home. Luckily the pups are saved, and now safe in good homes. Sure, the parents are wolves and all, but they don't care for they love each other very much. Hunter knew their lives are getting interesting and wonders of what advenures await them. She will check with me and her old clan once in while, but she is pretty much fine for the moment.


End file.
